marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strange Vol 2 14
(series) (story) | StoryTitle1 = The Tomb of Dr. Strange | Synopsis1 = Dracula fed upon Doctor Strange, and tosses the mystic's body in the lower dungeon of Dr. Sun's base before going out into the night once more to feed again. Dracula is amused that Doctor Strange will eventually rise as a vampire and become his slave. However, unknown to Dracula, he had not put Strange under his hypnotic spell as he had originally thought, but projected his astral form out of his body before Dracula fed upon it. Strange finds that he cannot return to his body. Trapped outside his body and at risk of becoming a vampire in three days time, Doctor Strange begins to ponder a strategy to save himself from destruction. Dracula meanwhile wanders around Boston where he comes across a desecrated church and feels as though it is calling out to him. His thoughts are interrupted by a homeless woman who is hoping that Dracula isn't with the city as she sleeps in the church. Dracula feeds upon her, but his feeding is interrupted when suddenly a spirit form of Doctor Sun appears and begins to mock Dracula and tell him that he must pay for his past sins before vanishing into thin air. Returning to Doctor Sun's lair, he finds that no machinery was the cause of the illusion and considering the that it was possibly mystical in nature he checks on Doctor Strange's body and is convinced that Strange is dead. Furious at not finding the source of the illusion Dracula curses it and angrily shouts a proclamation of eternal life. Two nights later, Dracula decides to search for Wong to see if the Sorcerer's manservant is his vampire slave. Returning to the scene of the attack, Dracula is infuriated that Wong's body is nowhere to be found. He is then visited by a spirit of his wife Maria, who attacks him, causing Dracula to lash out, drawing a crowd that cannot see the spirit that is mocking him. When the spirit flies off, Dracula turns into bat form and follows after it. The spirit changes into the form of Doctor Strange, who reveals to Dracula that the vampire lord has fallen into his trap. Far over the ocean, and with the sun rising, there is nowhere for the vampire lord to go to seek shelter. Fleeing the scene to try and find some, Dracula's luck works in his favor and he manages to find refuge in an abandoned house by the ocean. On the third night since Dracula bit Doctor Strange, Dracula returns to Doctor Sun's lair with a wooden stake ready to drive it into Strange's heart. With his body now transformed into that of a vampire, Strange is able to return his soul to it's form and fight off Dracula. Grabbing the stake, Strange attempts to do unto Dracula what the vampire lord intended to do to him, but the stake is broken in the fight. Furious that Strange is able to resist his commands, Dracula attacks Strange directly. The battle ends with Strange using his mystical powers to summon the image of a crucifix which horribly burns Dracula and seemingly kills him. With Dracula dead, Strange summons Wong to his side and curse both himself and his manservant of the vampire curse. With Dracula seemingly destroyed, Strange and Wong depart from Doctor Sun's lair to return home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** ** Items: * * * Spells ** Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}